


Meringue

by Azaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Азирафаэль комплексует. Кроули же считает, что дело вовсе не в паре лишних килограммов...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Meringue

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Кроули сидел на столе в книжной лавке ангела и нетерпеливо болтал ногой. Пока Азирафаэль собирался и делал это до бесячьего медленно, Кроули, чтобы не свихнуться от скуки, схватил первую попавшуюся книгу и раскрыл на середине. Увидев гравюру во всю страницу, он презрительно скривил губы.

— Девять кругов ада, ну конечно, что ещё мне могло попасться, — пробормотал Кроули, захлопнул книгу и швырнул на стол без всякого уважения к её почтенному возрасту. Затем набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и заорал на весь магазин: — Азирафаэль, во имя всего святого, сколько ещё можно копаться?! Я тут не молодею, между прочим!

Из помещения, в котором была жилая зона, послышалось тихое ворчание ангела:

— Можно подумать, ты стареешь, Кроули! — на эти слова демон слегка улыбнулся. — И вообще я не понимаю, зачем было заявляться сюда раньше срока и трепать мне нервы!

Я скучал? Мне мало одной встречи в месяц? Я не мог ждать ещё один сраный час, чтобы увидеть тебя? Хм, какой бы вариант ответа ему выбрать?

— Я забыл, во сколько мы встречаемся, — выдал он несусветную глупость, сложил руки на груди, нахохлился.

— Серьёзно? — добродушно отозвался Азирафаэль, и демона немного отпустило. — Мы же видимся в парке всегда в одно и то же время.

Кроули промолчал. Азирафаэль наконец-то выполз из своих комнат.

— А ещё ты мог позвонить или…

— Не или, — огрызнулся демон и впился взглядом в его сливочный с розоватыми разводами костюм. — Что это на тебе?

Азирафаэль вздохнул:

— Плохо, да?

— Наоборот, отлично, — Кроули всё ещё не мог отвести взгляд. — Обычно ты такое не носишь. В облипочку.

— Я поправился, — несчастным голосом сообщил ангел и посмотрелся в старинное зеркало на стене. — Боже, я похож на меренгу, воздушный французский десерт!

— И что? — Кроули приподнял бровь. — Мне нравится безе.

А ещё мне нравишься ты. Кроули прикусил язык. Не ляпнуть бы, а то спугнёт ангела, и будет тот шарахаться от него ближайшую тысячу лет.

— Я слишком распустился, — Азирафаэль поджал губы и ломанулся обратно в свои «покои», бормоча на ходу: — Пойду переоденусь. Подождёшь ещё немного, ладно? Хотя до этого я уже сменил несколько костюмов, и результат особо не менялся…

Ангел выглядел окончательно подавленным, и Кроули это чертовски не нравилось. Его ангел не должен переживать из-за всякой ерунды.

— Так, стоять! — он спрыгнул со стола и преградил ему путь. — Азирафаэль, в чем дело? Что тебя действительно беспокоит? В жизни не поверю в комплексы из-за парочки нажранных блинами килограммов.

Ангел помялся.

— Ну же, дружище, — Кроули стянул очки на нос и, поймав его смущенный взгляд, теперь не отпускал. — Поделись со мной.

— Я боюсь, — наконец-то выдал Азирафаэль. — Боюсь того, каким я становлюсь. Жадным и нетерпеливым. Эгоистичным. А ещё несдержанным. Я веду себя совсем, как…

— Человек? — подсказал Кроули.

— Да, — выдохнул Азирафаэль. — Как человек. Но это им свойственно спешить, сломя голову нестись вперёд, пробуя всё без разбору, и пускаться во все тяжкие. И им это простительно, их оправдывает ничтожно маленький жизненный цикл. Но я другое дело, ведь я ангел. Уже столько прожито и познано. Спешить мне некуда…

Кроули понимал его как никто другой. Несмотря на всю их разность, ангел и демон были на одной волне. Из-за апокалипсиса и гонки по спасению мира их восприятие времени изменилось. Их бесконечность дала брешь. Только вот осознание пришло не сразу…

— Это раньше тебе некуда было спешить, — мягко произнёс Кроули. — А сейчас мы с тобой оба в осадном положении. Да, от нас отстали, но приглядывают, а значит, мы понятия не имеем, сколько продлится эта неприкосновенность. И то, что ты хочешь жить и наслаждаться каждым моментом, очень естественно, Азирафаэль.

— Для людей, — упрямо возразил ангел.

Кроули положил руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал:

— Для всех, Азирафаэль. Поверь.

Ангел встрепенулся:

— Значит, после всего, что случилось, ты тоже…

— Да, и я тоже, — признался Кроули, но тут же напустил напыщенного тумана: — Хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы и до этого я себе хоть в чём-то отказывал…

Азирафаэль облегчённо рассмеялся и кокетливо хлопнул его по плечу.

— Я совсем забыл, с кем говорю.

Кроули довольно оскалился:

— Ну что, принцесса, изволите переодеться или мы уже пойдём наконец?

— Идём! — уверенно кивнул ангел.

Пока Азирафаэль выключал свет и по-человечески методично проверял всё в лавке, а затем запирал дверь, Кроули думал над своим ответом. Он слегка слукавил. Дело в том, что пока ангел спешил жить, окунаясь в свои бесконечные книги, и пробовал новые блюда с заковыристыми названиями, ликовал от каждой раскопанной им частички информации в очередном древнем фолианте или наслаждался яркими вкусами изысков, Кроули, который всегда любил земную жизнь с её радостями и пороками, наоборот обнаружил, что ему теперь всё приелось.

Всё, кроме одного.

Перед лицом пропасти он понял, что ценит этот мир лишь по одной причине (и причина эта красовалась сейчас прямо перед ним, дразня обтягивающим костюмом). Пускай это чувство, эта эгоистичная необходимость копилась в Кроули тысячелетиями, но сейчас Азирафаэль, такой чистый и искрящийся, милый и неуклюжий, волевой и неординарный, был для него всем. И пока ангел — само воплощение любви — яро восхищался всем, что его окружает, Кроули восхищался только им одним.

— Что, а это тут откуда? — Азирафаэль перестал возиться с замком, обернулся и теперь недоуменно пялился на огромную чёрную тучу. — По прогнозу была хорошая погода!

— Была да сплыла, — тихо хмыкнул Кроули, и сразу после его слов хлынул дождь.

Азирафаэль подозрительно покосился на него своими невинными озёрами, созданными, чтобы плавить демонические сердца не иначе, и Кроули быстро спрятался за своими очками, делая самое честное лицо, какое только мог. А затем поинтересовался невинным тоном: 

— Тратить чудо на погоду будет неосмотрительно, да?

Ангел кивнул и спросил:

— Раз прогулка отменяется, чем займёмся?

— Есть у меня одна идея, — Кроули провел рукой по волосам, надеясь не выдать свою нервозность.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— Отправиться в гости.

— К кому? — удивился ангел.

— Ко мне?.. — полувопросительно сказал Кроули.

Азирафаэль оступился, почти незаметно, но Кроули всё равно придержал его за локоть, пока они спускались с лестницы. Секундное прикосновение, в котором трудно было себе отказать.

— Ох, я… Я никогда у тебя не был, — вдруг разволновался ангел. — Не то чтобы мне не было любопытно…

Кроули сотворил зонтик из воздуха и укрыл им обоих.

— А тебе было?

— Конечно! — из Азирафаэля полился мягкий застенчивый смех. — Честно говоря, мне и сейчас хочется знать, как ты живёшь.

— Чудно, вот и посмотришь, как демон обустроил свой дом.

Азирафаэль смешно наморщил нос:

— Темно, мрачно? А пыточные имеются?

— Если таковы твои ожидания, друг мой, то ты будешь крайне разочарован. У меня просторно, даже аскетично, я бы сказал. Современно. Касательно же пыточных… — Они подошли к машине, и Кроули открыл ему пассажирскую дверь. — Хм. У меня есть небольшой зелёный сад, и периодически я морально давлю на растения. Орать на кустики, это сойдёт за пытки?

Азирафаэль хихикнул, плюхаясь на сидение. Кроули закрыл дверцу, обошел машину и, избавившись от зонта, сел рядом с ангелом. Завёл урчащий мотор.

— А кухня? — вдруг заинтересовался Азирафаэль. — Кухня у тебя есть?

— Конечно! — заверил его Кроули и не соврал, ибо кухня появилась в тот же самый миг, пока он незаметно от ангела щёлкнул пальцами. — А что?

Азирафаэль опустил взгляд и принялся разглаживать невидимые складки на брюках.

— Ну… Я подумал, что мог бы что-нибудь приготовить.

— Звучит отлично, — неловко кашлянул Кроули.

— Да? — просиял ангел. — Тогда как насчёт меренги? Ты сказал, что тебе нравится этот десерт.

Кроули одарил Азирафаэля долгим пристальным взглядом, таким, что ангел заёрзал на месте.

— Нет, не нравится.

Глаза ангела округлились:

— Нет?!

— Я его обожаю, — тихо произнёс демон, скользя ленивым взглядом по чужим губам и вспоминая, что французский десерт назван в честь поцелуя…

Азирафаэль покраснел, и Кроули им залюбовался. Его ангел был прекрасен, и теперь вместо обычного часа в парке они проведут вместе гораздо больше времени. Хотя даже сейчас от одной близости Азирафаэля кружилась голова, в волнении заходилось сердце, а ещё хотелось улыбаться, словно идиоту. Наверное, это и есть счастье? Такое простое и непостижимое одновременно.

— Так, а почему дождь льёт только на нас? — опомнился Азирафаэль, озираясь на окрестности в окно. — Кроооули?!

Демон весело рассмеялся и выжал педаль газа до упора. Ты снова забыл, с кем имеешь дело, мой дорогой ангел…


End file.
